mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "School Training" Plot (Back at Chateau Ripto, a group of gnorcs arrive at the castle) *Gnasty Gnorc: Ripto, sir. I'm back. *Ripto: Welcome back Gnasty Gnorc, what do we have in here? *Gnasty Gnorc: I brought a lot more members for you. *Ripto: Ah ha. We got a dozen of them. *Sir Grodus: Not dozen, a million. *Ripto: Interesting. *Gulp: Someone is going to be a casanova. *Ripto: Be quiet you dino head! I'm trying to speak. *Gulp: Sorry. *Sir Grodus: You brought all of your gnorcs together for a bigger army. *Gnasty Gnorc: Yes boss. We are going to plan a bigger war. *Sir Grodus: Ah ha. The end will finally come. The first war will be in the Mushroom Kingdom, then we will start a war at Avalar, the Dragon Kingdom and every dimension we go to. *Gnasty Gnorc: No one can stop us now. Look like the big boy got it all. *Ripto: Until we change the timeline. *Crush: Why change the time? Are we going to the future or something? *Ripto: No. We need the wizards help to change everything apart. Earth will burn in ashes. *Lord Crump: Ho ho ho. It seem that the army is working well. *Gnasty Gnorc: Oh, Red said that we should be spreading dark gems all over the world. *Sir Grodus: I know that. We should spread dark gems in the Mushroom Kingdom too as well. (Back at the Dragon Village, Spyro's group find out that Tomas, Mario and Luigi are gone) *Spyro: Where are they? *Hunter: Check in his bedroom. *Yoshi: *check Tomas' bedroom* Nope. Not in there. *Bianca: Something must be going on around here. *Sgt. James Byrd: How could this happen. *Sparx: Maybe they went out for a walk or they have class in the other temple. *Bianca: Wait a minute, where are the orbs? *Spyro: Bad news, i warned you for this. The X-Nauts stole all the orbs. *Hunter: No! Those X-Nauts are in cause of this? *Spyro: Yes. They teamed up with Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc just to take all the orbs away. *Bianca: This is bad and terrible. We need to tell the Professor about this. *Yoshi: What about Mrs. Shoutfire? *Hunter: Don't worry about her for a while. I told you to defeat them on time, but you didn't. *Yoshi: What did i do? I wasn't at the battle the whole time. I was at my own dimension with my friends. *Sgt. James Byrd: I pick Mario and Luigi up on the way to Winter Tundra. *Hunter: Guys, we're serious about this. We need to go back to Summer Forest to tell the Professor about this. I don't know what he is going to say. *Spyro: We're in trouble. *Sparx: Big time trouble. Until we warped back in time. *Bianca: Come on guys. The Professor is still worried about this. *Spyro: Make it quick. *Bianca: Okay then. *teleport the group to Summer Forest* (Back at Magic Crafters, Mario and Luigi are teleported back where Tomas, Zantor and Boldar are) *Mario: Whoa, back here already? *Luigi: Not again. *Tomas: Welcome back Mario brothers, how did the conversation go? *Luigi: It was.....pretty okay. *Mario: Excellent. *Zantor: Wow, that was quick. *Boldar: Just a fast timing moment in just 10 minutes. *Mario: What? *Luigi: You find out? *Tomas: I cannot believe it. *Mario: What did we do wrong? *Tomas: You're not in trouble. It's time for you to train. *Mario: Really? *Tomas: Yes. It's about time. *Luigi: Oh boy, i can't wait. *Tomas: Follow me to the other room, i know where we can start our training. *Luigi: Okay. (In the training room) *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: Look at this stuff. *Tomas: This is your training room boys. We're gonna teach the basic steps of being a wizard. *Luigi: But i have thunder power. *Tomas: Are you sure? *Luigi: Yes. *Tomas: Prove it. *Luigi: *use his thunder shock on a vase* *Tomas: Wow. *Mario: *tried using a thunder shock* Ha! Ho! Ha! It's not working. *Tomas: Sorry young man. I have something better for you. *Mario: What? (In the lightning room) *Tomas: My friend, this is where you are going to get your lightning powers tested. *Mario: What should i do? Charge with electricity? *Tomas: No. Just feel the shock. *Mario: I'm just standing, feeling the shock. *Tomas: Touch the thunder. *Mario: Okay. *gulp and get close to the thunder* *Tomas: Touch it. Don't be shy. *Mario: *touch the thunder, get electrocuted by the thunder* *Tomas: Now you're getting it. Feel the thunder. *Mario: *power up with his thunder power, making the whole place glow with the dragons looking at the light* Whoa. *Tomas: I can't believe it. *Mario: *use his thunder power on the machines* Woo hoo. *Tomas: You did it. *Luigi: Whoa, what was that? *Zantor: That was excellent. *Boldar: I see that coming. *Cosmos: Wow, he's like a new man. *Mario: I almost sense the universe at first. *Tomas: That's my boy. You need some new clothes. Especially you Luigi. *Luigi: What? *Tomas: The plumbers don't do magic stuff. But the wizards do the magic stuff. *Mario: The magician does all of that magic stuff while wizards use spells to solve puzzles. *Tomas: That's part of it Mario. Follow me. *Luigi: Okay, you really have to go with this 'follow me' moment. *Cosmos: Hey, no judging. *Luigi: Sorry. (At the clothes area) *Tomas: Alright. We got your new clothes here. *Mario: Do we really have to take our plumber outfits out? *Tomas: It seems that you keep them on, but take your caps off. *Mario: *take his cap off* *Luigi: *take his cap off* This is it Mario. *Tomas: Look like i got your wizard clothes set. They match the colors you wear. *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: Looks great on me. *Cosmos: I was a wizard once. We have to wear these type of clothes when we were in our youth age. *Zantor: Yeah, i think you can be one and how old are you guys? 15? 20? *Mario: We're 20. *Boldar: Straight outta collage, huh? *Luigi: We never been to collage. We were raised on a island. *Tomas: Oh, get dressed. *Luigi: Dress like a princess? *Tomas: No. You're not dressing in drag, dress as a wizard right now. Oh, i have your wizard hats for you guys to wear. *Luigi: Okay then. No problem. (Mario and Luigi are dressed in their wizards suits) *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: I look alot like a sorcerer. *Tomas: Perfect. They are ready to train. *Zantor: What enemy do they have to stop? *Boldar: The big mean orcs? *Tomas: No. I believe they need to stop Ripto. They're training right now. *Mario: Oh yeah. *Luigi: I'm-a-ready. *Tomas: Alright. Let's go back to the training room now. *Mario: Let's go brother. *Luigi: Oh yeah. (Back at the training room) *Tomas: Alright boys, this is the first step, you must break all the targets in one. *Mario: Break all the targets? *Luigi: Hey, we did these before at the Smash Tournament. *Zantor: You smash the tournament? *Luigi: No. It's a place where all the Smash fighters from other dimensions come and fight againist each other. They face the bad guys as well trying to destroy the multiverse. *Zantor: Oh, i didn't know that. *Tomas: Okay boys, are you going to do this or what? *Mario: Yes. *Luigi: Oh yeah, imma do it. *Tomas: Go for it green man. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *thunder shock on the targets* *Mario: My turn. *thunder shock on the targets* *Tomas: Oh my god. *Zantor: They destroy all the targets. *Boldar: I give them a A. *Cosmos: Awesome. *Tomas: You guys are the bomb. *Mario: Oh yeah. *Luigi: We did it. *Tomas: Here's the next step, follow me. (At the fighting zone) *Mario: Punching bags? *Tomas: Yes. Wizards can fight too. *Luigi: But the Boxing man and wrestlers fight the punching bags. *Tomas: This is what i call. Don't ask me. *Luigi: Okay then. *Mario: What is the next plan now? *Cosmos: Take a break? *Tomas: Don't you blur out. *Cosmos: Sorry, i was in a hurry. *Tomas: Alright. Can you punch a punching bag? *Mario: Yes. *Luigi: I punch a Sandbag once at the Home Run Contest. *Tomas: I knew it. Can you punch a punching bag? *Luigi: Yes. Who know i'm loco. *punch a punching bag* *Tomas: Harder. *Luigi: Harder like a strong koopa. *punch the punching bag hard* *Tomas: Next. *Mario: Okay. *punch the punching bag hard* *Tomas: Alright, now can you punch all the punching bags? *Mario and Luigi: What? *Tomas: Suppose these are the gnorcs and you have to fight the enemies right now. *Mario: I'm in. *Luigi: Count me in. *Boldar: Go for it brothers. *Mario: Alright. *punch the punching bags* *Luigi: *kick the punching bag* Oops. *punch the punching bags* *Boldar: They're knocking all the punching bags and kicking them at the same time. *Tomas: Give them some time my friend. *Boldar: Fine. *Mario: *thunder punch on the punching bag* *Luigi: Huh? *punch on the punching bag* Whoops, wrong punch. *thunder punch on the floor to knock all the punching bags up* *Mario: *jump in shock* Whoa. *Tomas: Easy there, you're doing a bit well. Try to not get close to the thunder. *Mario: What is the next step? *Tomas: You're going to use sticks to use them in order to charge againist enemies. *Mario: Sticks? *Luigi: I don't play with sticks. *Tomas: You're using a staff to take charge. You summon your powers every time the enemy comes. *Mario: A staff? *Cosmos: He said it. *Tomas: Let's go back to the clothes room. *Mario: Okay. (Back at the clothes room, Tomas open the storage with two staff sticks for Mario and Luigi) *Tomas: There, your two staff sticks. *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: They have shards on each other. *Tomas: They are shards. Like Red's staff, you will learn the spell of magic in order to stop Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto. *Mario: But our big problem is to stop the X-Nauts. *Cosmos: The X-Nauts? *Mario: Yes. They are the bad boys to stop. *Tomas: I'm counting on you. *Luigi: Oh yes. *Tomas: Now we are going outside to train. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Luigi: Let's-a-go. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers